CONQUEST
by kai-itachi21
Summary: AU. OOC .A sasuhina fic. One who acts tomboyish, the other who doesn’t like girls…will this two click?
1. childhood

**CONQUEST**

A sasuhina fic. One who acts tomboyish, the other who doesn't like girls…will this two click!

This is my new fic. It just popped out in my head and decided to write it down. I don't care if this fic already have a similar one. Don't like it? Then don't read it.

The say you love me will be on hiatus for the moment because of some writers block but don't worry, I have every intention of finishing whatever fics I'm writing.

I'm a standard Naruto disclaimer. Okay on to the story…..

Chapter 1

Naruto and Hinata are best buddies. They knew each other since short pants. Hinata's mother died after giving birth to her younger sister Hanabi when she was five so their father is the one who raised them. Naruto on the other hand was raised by his grandparents and an uncle for his parent's both died in a car crash after his birth. They were neighbors and since both their

Guardians are busy with family businesses, they were always left alone. Since nursery up to grade school they were always together that they were dubbed as the "twins". What the one do, the other does.

These two compliments each other very well – a loud boy and a silent girl. And as children's, they can't help but be involved in different scrapes – one after another – which makes their guardians heads aches…

"Oohh…look whose here, if it isn't the rich twins" a boy with brown hair said – his name is Yuichiro Sato

"He's here again"

"Naruto, don't mind him. Remember we mustn't give in to his jibes. Let's go and finish our lessons someplace else."

"Yeah. And can we eat ramen too? I'm hungry"

She smiled "sure. My treat"

The two stood up and was leaving the place when "hey Hinata! I want you to do my lessons now!" but they just ignored him. He wouldn't be deterred though and he ran up ahead of them and placed himself in their front. They stopped.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I want you to do my lessons" and thrust the book in her face but she just remained silent.

Naruto on the other hand spoke for her "why would she do your lessons? It's your own, do it yourself. And if you didn't know the answer, the library is just ahead of you. You can go there and don't bother us again" and he grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Speak for yourself. What would an idiot like you know about our lessons? If I know, you aren't the one who's making your lessons but her"

Hinata then spoke "Don't call him an idiot you dumb ass"

Yuichiro was surprised "really, such words mustn't be said by a cute girl like you" she glared at him, he smiled back.

"Why are you wasting your time being his twin, be with me and I'll make you my Queen" and he made a face like he wants to be kissed.

Naruto and Hinata look at each other and nodded. Before the boy knew what was happening, the two both drew back their fists and punch him in the face.

He fainted dead away and the two chorused "kiss the dirt you dumb ass" and they both ran for their lives.

They ate two bowls of ramen each and like what she had said earlier, it's her treat. They went back on their classes and it goes smooth but they kept thinking why they aren't called at the principal's office like before. Then they just disregard it and enjoy themselves. They walk all the way home with Hinata always laughing at Naruto's jokes.

Both fell asleep immediately on their own respective houses and nobody expects what the next morning will bring.


	2. separated?

Beta reader anyone? Thanx.

2 – Separated!

Hinata's cheerfully eating her breakfast with her cousin, younger sister and father. After she finishes her meal, her Hiashi got up "Hinata into the library".

She followed her father to the library and a foreboding feeling came into her as she closes the library door.

"Sit" her father commanded and she did

"I don't know what to do with you anymore. Did you know that I received a call at 6:00 in the morning from your principal? She said that you and Naruto punched a boy in the face and left him there unconscious! You're disgracing our name! And further more disgracing it by throwing a punch"

"But Papa, he started it. Naruto and I were studying our lessons when he came. We tried to escape him but he's really persistent and he called Naruto an idiot. I won't have it. Nobody can insult my best friend and lastly he wanted to kiss me. He's so arrogant and annoying so we taught him a lesson"

"And now I know why they are calling you a tomboy, not only with the way you dress but now punching a boy? Heavens, I wonder what your mother's thinking of me right now in the after life, that I'm not raising our daughter correctly. Why can't you be like your sister? She's more girly than you"

"Papa, I like the way I dress and I don't care what they say about me. And Mama sure is happy to see your raising me as a happy person. And Hanabi is Hanabi, Hinata is Hinata" she emphasized.

Her father heaved a great sigh and said "I'll decide what to do to you later" and slammed the door as he left.

Neji came a few minutes later "what happened? What did the two of you did this time?"

She told him everything. He laugh then shakes his head "you two really are something. But Hinata, you should be thinking about yourself now. You're a girl and girls are supposed to be gentle"

"Neji-niisan, I know that but I want to be me. Maybe I'll learn how to be a girl someday but for now, I'm happy with the way I am"

"Okay, okay..so what are you planning today?"

"Play soccer with Naruto and don't forget to teach us martial arts later ne?"

He nodded and watched as his cousin ran out of the library to go to her room to change into her soccer outfit.

Uzumaki house

"Baba, I already explained what had happened. It's not our fault." Naruto complained to Tsunade

"This is the last Naruto! I'll decide what to do to you later" and she left in anger. Naruto was saddened to see his grandmother angry at him again.

"Naruto I'm so proud of you!" a white haired old man said

"Eh!"

"You're turning into a real man. Don't let anyone belittle you or insult you"

"jiisan.."

"Don't worry I'll talk to Tsunade. You'd better get going now. Hinata might be waiting"

"hai. Arigatou jiisan. Ja nee.." and ran out of the house.

The two spent their time playing soccer then went to Neji to be taught by martial arts. After a long day, they bid each other goodbye and went home. Hinata found her father waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Papa konbanwa. Sorry I'm late"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Iie. I'll change first before I have my dinner"

"We'll talk in the library after your dinner" and he left. Hinata on the other hand is really anxious about what her dear father is gong to do to her. She then took a quick bath then dressed up.

The maid placed her dinner "Hinata-sama your father is in a bad mood"

"So I noticed. Hmm… you are really a great cook"

"I'm glad you like it. You should learn how to cook now Hinata-sama. A girl must know how to cook food before she gets married. Husbands will love them more for _"the way into a man's heart is through his stomach"_ ne?"

"Really? I'll learn it someday because right now, having a boyfriend is out of my mind much less a husband"

"Okay. I'll wait until you turn into a real lady. That cute face of yours mustn't go to waste as well as your body"

Hinata just smiled at her. She quickly finishes her dinner and thanked the maid and hurried to the library.

"Papa?"

"I told you earlier that I will decide what to do to you"

"Yes.."

"After all the things that had happened, I've decided to separate you from Naruto"

"What!" she stood up in shock

"You will go to Europe to study in an all girl's school. That should teach you how to be a lady"

"Papa pls. you can't do this"

"Yes I can. I'm your father"

"I won't! He's my only friend!"

"You will do as I say. You can have other friends"

"Demo..!"

"My decision is final. Upon this coming month you'll leave" and he left her alone. She started to cry, it's unthinkable that she'll be separated from her twin. She doesn't know but it's also happening in the Uzumaki house.

"Baba! Why are you doing this to me! I can't be separated from her, I'll die!"

"You won't die you idiot! And you'll do as I say, end of discussion"

Naruto ran out of his room crying. Jiraiya saw this and ran out to talk to him.

"Why are you crying?"

"jiisan, Baba wants to separate me from Hinata. Why is she doing this to me? She knew that nobody wanted to befriend me but Hinata did"

"Dry your tears. Kakashi and I will think of something okay?"

Naruto stopped crying and smiled. He knew that his grandfather and uncle are resourceful persons.

A/N: Sasuke will appear in chapter 4. I hope you guys will find this humorous as I do. Till next time.


	3. on to abroad

3 – on to abroad

After they had known what's going to happen to them, the two decided to plan.

"It's inevitable. We're going to be separated"

"Yeah"

"Naruto…"

"Yep?"

"Why don't you also go there and study with me? That way we can see each other every time"

"You want me to go in an all girl's school?" Hinata sweat dropped

"Of course not. I'm sure there is an all boy's school in that country. You go in it, I'll go to mine. What do you think?"

"That's great! But Baba really wanted me to distance from you. I doubt it if she'll let me study there" Hinata fell silent

"Hey don't lose hope. Jiisan said he'll think of something. I'll tell him about this later"

"Okay"

Evening

"You know what? That's a great idea" Jiraiya commented

"Can you do something about it jiisan?" he asked hopefully

"Of course. Tsunade will give in"

"Thanks!"

But Tsunade did not agree to it.

"He won't go. And that's final"

"I will not let you make him miserable. Mark my words" and he left Tsunade alone.

Jiraiya did not tell Naruto about the result of the conversation that left the kid hoping.

The end of the month passes by and the time for Hinata to leave has come. They all went to the airport to see her go. Hiashi will be escorting his daughter to her would be school in London. She'll be studying there for five years. Naruto bid Hinata goodbye and they hugged each other.

"I'll wait for you there" she whispered in his ear

"I'll follow very soon. I promise" he whispered back

She started to leave and Naruto felt his tears flow down to his cheeks. He rubbed them away and waved as her plane lifts off.

It's been a month since she left and Naruto had just received her fourth letter asking him when they are going to see each other. Naruto's getting impatient.

"jiisan, when can I leave? I want to see her as soon as possible"

"Just wait kid. I'm doing every thing that I can"

The opportunity came when Ttsunade left for a medical convention in Washington 3 days later. Jiraiya immediately prepared Naruto's documents. Naruto called Hinata that day saying they're finally going to see each other. Hinata gave him his would be school. She also told him that she'll do his enrollment and he can pay her later. Naruto's very happy and excited, packing all his things in a hurry. Money is not a problem but his would be guardian. Jiraiya cannot go so Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Uncle pls., I have to go there. Hinata already enrolled me."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow "you're grandmother doesn't know anything about this?"

"Come on. We have to leave before she gets back and you might want to meet Hinata's beautiful teacher"

"You're bribing me with a woman? No way"

Naruto got something out of his pocket. Hinata's letter and he took something out of it

"Here take a look"

Kakashi took the picture from him and he started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack of course"

Naruto sweat dropped "I thought so. When it comes to beautiful women, he's always fast"

The next day Naruto and Kakashi flew to London. There they met Hinata with her teacher Yuuhi Kurenai. The two immediately took a liking to each other. Kakashi got a job as a soccer coach in Naruto's school. Kakashi taught Hinata how to disguise herself as a boy because her school rules states that girls aren't allowed to go out with boys. So this is her way to be with Naruto every week ends.

There they would play soccer and she will help him in his academic lessons. Naruto saw Hinata change. Her personality as a girl surfaces, she learned how to move and talk as a real lady that she started to have admirers. But Naruto's guarding her.

Only Naruto knew the truth about her. In her school she's a real girl but once with him she's every bit as wild as he is.

A/N: thanks for the reviews. Watch out for the next chapter where Sasuke will see Hinata for the first time. I can't help but laugh at it and also into the succeeding chapters. Ja nee!


	4. home at last

4 – Home at last

After five long years, the two are finally coming home. In order not to arouse her father's suspicion that Naruto had been with her all those years Hinata will arrive first.

"Naru, remember that once we see each other there…"

"We'll pretend it's the first time we've seen each other in five years. Yosh!"

"Bye" she kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

Hiashi was pleased to see his tomboyish daughter has finally turned into a real lady. She's very graceful and gentle. The way she talks and laughs…it's a miracle!

"Hinata, Naruto has arrived" Neji informed her. He also went outside because he saw the glint in her eyes indicating something is going to happen.

Naruto and Kakashi is being greeted by Jiraiya and Hiashi's watching. Now the acting begins…

"Naruto-kun" Hinata called softly. The latter turned around

"Hinata-chan?" surprise written all over his face

"Yes it's me. It's been a long while" tears brimming in her eyes

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Neji turned away to hide their suppressed mirth.

Naruto gazes at her from head to toe "wow! You're a…you're a lady now!" wonderment in his voice then she ran and threw herself in his chest and sobbed

"I thought we'll never see each other again!"

"Me too" and he put his arms around her.

Hiashi smiled to see his daughter move like a real lady and was glad that she is finally reconciled with her "twin". He went inside the house content.

"Oi Hina, he's gone"

"Really? Good" they unembraced and put their arms on each other's shoulder and gave a peace sign "success!"

The three who turned away almost doubled over in laughter.

"You guys (gasp) never changed! ha ha ha! You've gotten worse!" and Neji laughed harder. Hyuuga Hiashi had just been made a fool by the "twins" without him realizing it.

"Of course! We need to live up to our reputation!" Naruto said indignantly

"Kakashi-san is Papa really convinced?"

"There's no way he's not convinced! Ha ha ha! Your acting deserves an award"

"Okay that's enough. Let's go home and rest" Jiraiya said and the three left the two alone.

"Are you tired?" Hinata asked softly

"Nope. You?"

"No" and they both grinned

"wanna go to an ice cream parlor?" she nodded happily

"This is like a date Naru" she teased

"Don't you want to Hina?" he teased back and they both burst out laughing. Like back in Europe, everyone who sees them together thinks that they are lovers but talking about love and friendship for them it's just so casual.

* * *

"Won't you even smile?" Itachi asked his brother whose staring out of their car

"Take that scowl off of your face. Girls won't like it"

"I don't care" he said irritably

"Sasuke, I'm starting to doubt your masculinity for you seem uninterested in girls"

"I'm not gay! And shut up!" he retorted angrily but his brother just smirked at him. Their car stopped in the traffic and people started to walk the crossing.

"Hey she's very cute! Sasuke take a look" he turned to look at him

"It's the pale skinned one clad in a lavender sun dress"

He followed his brothers' gaze and saw her – shoulder length blue black hair with side bangs, cute nose, small lips but he couldn't see the color of her eyes. Her dress shows her adequate chest, flat stomach, small waist and nice hips – accompanied by a spiky yellow haired guy.

"Must be the boyfriend" he thought to himself.

Walking in front of their car the unexpected happens: a strong gust of wind suddenly came and her skirts flew up in the air, showing her panty and legs. Catcalls echoes all over the place.

Hinata tried to bring it down by her hands. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life. Sasuke's mouth fell open in shock and his brother gave a sexy whistle. Then he saw her companion picked her up and ran to the end of the crossing.

Putting her down, he saw the yellow haired guy laugh at her. Red faced she elbows him in return and ran away from him. He ran after her until they disappeared from his view. He felt their car move.

"Spectacular scene. What a pair of legs!" Itachi said in amusement. Sasuke just closes his eyes to get his brother to shut up.

They reached their home and he immediately went to his room and threw himself on his bed. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the incident awhile ago.

"Very nice pair of legs indeed" and wondered who she is


	5. the dilemma

5 – The dilemma

Naruto couldn't stop laughing all the way to the Hyuuga house.

"Stop it Naruto! It's not funny!" she scolded him

"Ha ha ha! The look on your face! Priceless!"

"Stop it or I'll kick your butt!" she warned

"Okay, okay…so many catcalls! But Hina, you really do have a nice pair of legs" she reddened. Then they heard somebody called them

"What are you laughing about Naruto?" they turned to look at the speaker – it's Neji.

But before Naruto could speak, Hinata kicked him the shin

"ow!" and she marched up inside the house

"oi wait Hina!"

"What happened? She seemed in a bad mood" Neji asked Naruto whose rubbing his shin and he told him everything. Hinata heard her cousin's laughter.

"Naru probably told him what had happened! What a stupid day! If only Papa's not here, I'd never wear this dress" and she went to her room and flopped herself down in her bed.

Moments later, her bedroom door bursts open revealing the smiling faces of Naruto and Neji. Hinata threw her pillow right in Naruto's face.

"Hey, that's the third time you hit me! It's not my fault"

"Come on Hinata, it was an accident" Neji said smilingly

Naruto sat at the foot of her bed when the door opened again. The three were surprised to see her younger sister

"Hanabi what are you doing here?"

"Is that the way to greet your beloved sister? Really nee-chan, we haven't seen each other for five years and…" Hinata cut her speech

"Okay, spill it out. I know you've got something to say"

"Guys, I'm in love!" the other three looked at each other and burst out laughing

Neji spoke up "I thought it's something new. Come on Hanabi, you're always in love"

"This is different! I'm really in love!" she said adamantly but the three continued laughing

"Are you finished?" Hanabi asks seriously. The three stopped laughing instantly

"Okay. Sorry. My, we really are serious huh?"

"Naruto-niichan, this is no laughing matter. I've come here to ask you guys for help"

"And what can we do for you?"

"Well you see, there is this guy that I bumped into two months ago"

"And?"

"And I fell in love!"

"Hanabi, how can you say that you're in love with him? You just bumped…"

"I slipped at the pavement and he caught me. Our eye's met and I gasped at how beautiful he is! Then he smiled at me and asked if I'm okay. Oh, he's my hero! He's my savior!" Hanabi said with a dreamy look in her face

The three laughed so hard that Neji took hold of Hinata's desk for support, Naruto fell off of her bed and Hinata turned face down and clutched the sheets for support

"Are you going to help me or not?" Hanabi yelled out in the laughter filled room

"Okay (gasp) okay! Wait a moment" Hinata said while Naruto and Neji are controlling themselves to stop laughing

"Okay shoot!" Neji said to Hanabi

"After that, we saw each other again. That time he asked me my name and so did I to him. Then we started calling each other. Two weeks ago, he told me he likes me and I told him that I like him too"

"so what's the problem?" Hinata raised an eyebrow

"Papa found out about it and he's very angry. He told me not to speak to him again" she said in a forlorn voice

"Hanabi, I think Papa's angry because you're too young to be involved in a serious relationship and that kid too should know about it" she explained gently

"He's not a kid nee-chan. He's a year older than you"

The three were surprised and Neji said "he's a cradle snatcher then" Hinata giggled in response

"And what else's happened?" Naruto asked Hanabi

"Of course I also got angry. I told Papa I'll run away with him"

"Hanabi!" Hinata sat up in shock and the two also lost their smiles. Her sister had a reputation of doing anything that she says.

"Is that why there are bodyguards here in the house?" she nodded and Hinata sighs

"nee-chan I'm not joking this time about being in love. Please help me, I need to know everything that's happening to him" she pleaded to her sister

"Okay I'll help you"

"Do you promise?" she nodded and Hanabi started to leave the room

"Where are you going?"

"I'll show you his picture" she replied and left. The three looked at each other in puzzlement. After a few minutes, Hanabi returned

"Well? Can I see it?" Hinata held out her hands

"Not yet. I want you to promise as a Hyuuga that you'll do everything that I will ask of you" and she looked at Neji "you too Neji-niichan"

Hinata and Neji shared a look "I have a feeling that this is not going to be good"

"Well?" Hanabi ask impatiently.

The two sighs and said "yes. A Hyuuga's promise"

Then she turned to Naruto "you too Naruto-niichan, as nee-chan's twin, do you also promise?" he nodded

Hanabi gave a big smile "Kore"

Hinata took the picture. Neji and Naruto also moved closer to take a look too.

"EH?"

* * *

A/N: this will change to R in later chapters for Sasuke and Hinata's moments (lime-lemon hopefully). Hyuuga's promise is that their word is their bond. Till next time. 


	6. on to the all boy's school

Hooray! I got my first cookie! Thank you very much!

6 – on to the all boy's school

Hinata look at the picture then to the smiling Hanabi, then to the picture again then to her sister, then she caught Naruto's gaze and they both burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Hanabi fell in love with a girl!" the two chorused

Neji then said "stop it you two. He is really a guy"

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Why did you say that nii-chan?" he didn't answer her but turned his gaze to Hanabi

"Of all people, why him Hanabi?"

"I don't care if he looks like a girl. I love him and that's that"

"Hanabi, Papa really won't lke him. Why, he's more beautiful than you" Hanabi glared at her. Hinata then turned to Neji "nii-chan, I think you know him…"

He sighs "hell, we're in the same year at the same school. Everybody dubbed him as _angel face_. He's smart and he's chosen to be the next tennis captain when the classes resumes"

"If he's all that, then he's very popular with girls" she commented

"That's the problem" Hanabi interjected "their school is beside an all girls' school" the three look suspiciously at her.

"I want you nee-chan to guard him so that not even one girl can take his attention"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Simple. You'll study at where he's studying"

"nani!" the three shouted at her but she just gave them a huge smile

"It's preposterous! You can't ask her that!"

"Yeah it's impossible"

"No it's not isn't it Hyuuga Haru?" she rendered them speechless

"How…how did you know?" Hinata ask faintly

"From your letters to Neji-niichan" she stated matter of factly

"Hanabi that's private property!" Neji shouted angrily

Naruto look worriedly at Hinata's ashen face. She drew a deep breath and said calmly

"Hanabi where are the letters?"

"In my safe box" Neji started to leave the room but "it's no use nii-chan, my safe box is at the bank"

"Damn! Since when did you become so cunning?"

"It's inborn" she said smugly

Hinata said "it's no use nii-chan. Even if we will have the letters, I'm sure she had it photo copied. Right Hanabi?"

"hai"

"We're screwed" Naruto said despairingly

"No you're not just as long as you do what I ask"

"Okay. What else do I have to do?" Naruto and Neji looks at her in surprise

"Everything about him and you'll serve as our bridge"

"This is blackmail" then she sighs and said "Sure, here's the deal. Nobody but Neji-niichan and Jiraiya-jiisan knew that Naruto and I were never separated, so I want you to promise as I did that our secret is safe with you and I'll do what you're asking of me"

Hanabi ran and threw her arms around her neck "Hyuuga's promise. Arigatou nee-chan" and gave her a kiss

"ja nee" and she left the room

"What a mess" and they both flopped down on the bed.

Neji looks down at the two "I think she had it planned earlier"

"Huh?"

"Uncle is going on a business trip next week. The length is still undecided but I heard it's going to be 6-8 months"

"And since there are the bodyguards, Hanabi can't escape" she nodded

Naruto said "I think it's enough to know that guy. By the way Neji, what's his name?"

"It's Yukino Haku"

"We'll remember that"

"Oi Naru we will need your uncle and grandfather for this" he nodded

"If your father ever found out about what we did, we're doomed" and they all gave a sigh

* * *

"Neji, take care of your cousin's okay?" Hiashi said

"I will uncle, have a safe trip" and they wave at him as his car drove away. He then turned to the guards

"Don't let Hanabi out of your sight"

"hai Neji-sama" and he left with Hinata to go to the Uzumaki house. They rang the doorbell and Naruto emerged.

"Come in. uncle and jii-san are waiting" and they went inside

"Come in, come in. my wife is not here so no problem" Jiraiya said and they sat near him with Kakashi reading his book.

"Naruto told us about your dilemma. Hinata, I never thought that your sister could do that!" she smiled faintly

"Okay. Your papers won't be a problem. I will arrange it in two weeks time. Kakashi will be going there with you guys. He'll serve as your guardian"

"Same old way, Kakashi-san?" Neji ask. He nodded and continued reading his book

Hinata then said "Jii-san, I need a place to stay for a week every month"

"Eh? Why would you need that Hina?" Naruto ask

"baka, she's a girl. It's for her monthly period" Kakashi explains

"Oh yeah" and he grinned in her red face.

Jiraiya nodded "you'll be living in the dorm so it's understandable"

"arigatou jii-san"

Naruto then said "if you're going to watch for Haku, then you also need to play his sport. Demo, it's not your forte…"

"Don't worry Naru, I know how to play tennis. Kurenai sensei taught me how and shge makes sure that I play very well"

"Then it's all settled? Good"

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long delay of update. I've been busy lately. Okay, currently I'm doing the chapter nine but I'm already finished with 10-11. Also about the name of Haku, Yukino seems appropriate for him since I remember in the series that he came from a country of snow. And also about Haru short for Hikaru which is Hinata's mother's name that she'd been using in London whenever he's a boy. That's all. I'll update again soon. I love the succeeding chapters. Ja nee. 


	7. man he looks like a girl

7 – Man, he looks like a girl

Uchiha house

"You're scowling again. It only means that you weren't able to find her"

Sasuke just ignored his brother and continued walking to his room. Itachi followed him and saw his brother lying on his bed with his arm across his eyes.

"Sasuke, it's been a month since that incident. Can't you just forget about her? There are other girls whose been fawning on you like that Haruno and Yamanaka girls"

"Shut up and get out"

"You're like that best friend of yours, he's sad at the moment because of the girls that he likes. It seems that their communication has been cut by the girl's father"

"He likes the girl a lot" and he sat up

"One more thing, I just received a call from your soccer coach, he's leaving for abroad so there will be a new coach. His name is Hatake Kakashi. Also, Hyuuga Neji renounces his captainship to you. He'll take the position as an assistant coach"

"Neji's graduating this year. I understand his position"

"Sasuke, try to make it to the nationals" he just gave his brother a smile

"You have a bigger responsibility now. Forget about her and try to go out with other girls" with that Itachi left him

Sasuke raked his hair with his hand _"I should get my things ready now. Tomorrow's the start of the new class. Maybe aniki is right, I should forget about her"_ but there's something in his heart that tells him not to.

* * *

St. George Academy 3 days later

II-A

"Have you heard that there are two new students here?" a tall lanky guy said – his name is Rock Lee

"I've heard it too. According to the admin, they are best friends and both studied in Europe when they were 12 years old" Kiba said

"They must be rich. They also play soccer. Hmm…this is interesting don't you think Sasuke?" Lee asks Sasuke who seems to be spacing out. Kba kicked his chair

"I heard it you lot. If they want to play soccer, so be it" he said in an annoyed voice

Shino arrives and said "Asuma sensei is coming with the new students" and they immediately took their respective seats. Asuma arrives.

"Guys, I want you to meet your new classmates" and the twins emerged

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the two _"the yellow haired guy…I know it's him! The one accompanying that girl"_

Asuma said "please introduce yourselves" the twins nodded

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Naru for short, pleased to meet you" and he bowed

"My name is Hyuuga Hikaru. Haru for short, pleased to meet you" and she bowed

"Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?" Kiba asked.

She nodded "he's my cousin"

"ahh…" were heard then somebody spoke "man, he looks like a girl" "yeah" Lee agreed

She gave them a small smile "I know that. But I also heard that there's someone studying here who looks more beautiful than a real girl right?" they nodded

Asuma then said "Haru, take your seat near Uchiha Sasuke beside the window and you Naru, behind Haru"

Hinata and Sasuke's eyes met and she thought _"he's gorgeous. Why can't Hanabi choose someone like him instead of that Haku?"_ then something flickered in his eyes which she didn't like and she frowned at him.

Sasuke on the hand _"he looks familiar, I just couldn't point it. What the hell?"_ when he saw the frown at him.

Naruto clapped a hand on her shoulder "come on" she nodded and they walk to where their seats are located. Hinata felt tension runs through her because of Sasuke's gaze. It's unnerving and it's the first time that she felt this rattled. No man has ever made her feel like this before _"what's with him anyways?"_

As she sat their eyes met again and they glared at each other. Naruto noticed it and he whispered in her ear "Oi Hina, don't mind him"

"Yes" and she withdrew her gaze from Sasuke's glaring ones _"annoying new comers"

* * *

_

Naruto and Hinata find their lessons aren't that difficult. Their first class ended with smiles on their faces. After a few seconds the others went to their side.

"Is it true that you studied in Europe?" a fat boy asked Hinata

"Yes it's true. May I know your name first?"

"Oh. It's Akimichi Chouji" and held out his hand which she shook

"Your hand is very soft" he commented

"Guys, I'm not gay if that's what you're thinking of me right now" she said to hide her nervousness. They smiled at her and introduce themselves. Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino.

Lee turned to Naruto "what's that on your face?" he grinned and said "birthmarks, unique isn't it?" Lee nodded and said "cool!"

Kiba then said "we heard that you two play soccer. We are on the team; would you like to play with us?"

"Really? Sure, my uncle is your new coach. Who's the new captain? Neji renounces his position"

"Sasuke's the one" Shino said. Naruto and Hinata turned their gazes on him.

"There will be a try-out this coming weekend's right captain?" Lee said t him

"hn" Hinata's still irritated with him "I'm not interested" the others were surprised.

Shino said "why? I thought you like soccer?

Naruto then explained "Hin…er…Haru here play two sports, soccer and tennis. His stamina is quite low for soccer so he chose tennis instead"

"Okay, we understand"

Sasuke then said coldly "you aren't built for soccer Hyuuga. You're way too slender"

She retorted icily "I know that Uchiha" tension fill the air

"Hey guys, take it easy…" Shikamaru said to the two.

Lee cleared his throat "Haru, if you're interested in tennis, we have a tennis club here. Yukino Haku is the new captain"

"I know. Neji-niichan told me about it. Are there any try-outs?"

Kiba turned to Sasuke "are there any try-outs for tennis that you know? After all, he's your best friend" Hinata and Naruto exchange glances with each other

"Yes. He wants a new team. Try-outs will be on this coming weekends also"

Then Lee said in a happy voice "you know what? The good part is that the girls from the school next to ours will be coming to see us. They always do that every weekend"

Shkamaru sighs and said "they're troublesome. They scream like demented persons"

"Really?" Naruto looks very happy. Hinata let out a small cough and gave Naruto an evil look which the latter caught. He sweatdropped "it's okay. Don't worry..he he..."

* * *

A/N:my created school the St. George Academy – an exclusive school for boys and the other for girls. They are beside each other. The type of their uniform is like the Mugen High school of Sailormoon where Haruka (Uranus) and Michiru (Neptune) studies except that the color is dark blue. Picture Hinata in Haruka's school uniform with her hair tied tightly at her nape. That's all. Maybe I'll update by mid-April. Ja nee. 


	8. room mates and boy talks

8- Room mates and boy talks

Lee's voice broke the silence "okay, enough of girls. Let's talk about room mates. Since the two of you are 3 days late, most of the dormitory rooms had already been occupied"

Hinata was surprised "I haven't thought of that. Then that means we're going to be separated ne Naru?" he nodded

"You know one of you could be my room mate. Kiba and Shino shares while Shikamaru and Chouji are together. Sasuke here also doesn't have a room mate. So, whose gonna be with me?"

"We haven't decided yet man"

Then Sasuke said "I don't want to have an annoying room mate"

"You're the last person I'll consider as my partner!" Hinata said angrily. Naruto looks at her in surprise and before Sasuke could retort, her cell phone rang.

"Haru here"

"It's Hanabi"

"What do you want?" she couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice

"Have you seen him already?" came the excited voice

"We've only just got here! Can't you give me a break?" her temper rises and Naruto said "give me that. I'll talk to her" and she shoved it in his hand. Then she stood up and went near the windows. Crossing her arms across her chest she leaned against the wall. Sasuke's eyes were following her every movement.

"_He really looks like a girl and a head shorter than his companion" _

"Hey!" they stared at Naruto in surprise

Hinata asks him "what did she say?"

"She said she'll send the letters" Hinata then grabbed the phone "Haru here. Oi brat, remember your promise. You break it, you'll regret it" then she shuts it off. Glowering at the phone in her hand is what Neji saw as he enters their room and approached them. He was greeted by the rest

"What's up with you Haru?" Hinata turned to him "it's that brat. She said she'll send the letters"

"Give me your phone" she tossed it to him and watches as he made a call.

"Mr. Fujiwara? It's Hyuuga Neji" Toshio Fujiwara is the manager of their bank

"Uncle is not here but he made me the temporary guardians of my cousins. I would like to ask that you with hold any transactions that Hyuuga Hanabi will make without my approval. Thank you" the conversation ends and Neji gave Hinata a thumb up. She let out a sigh and smiled then he tossed back her cell phone.

"It's a good thing that you've come Neji. Haru here is loosing his cool" Naruto tells him then Hinata said "what brings you here nii-chan?"

"To see what the two of you are doing"

"We're fine" they said but he narrowed his eyes on them "that's not what I meant" Hinata understood and sweat dropped

Kiba the ask "is there a problem Neji?" he turned to him and says "these two have a long history of mischief since they were children"

Naruto complained "come on Neji, those are not our faults!" the other raises their brows at them

"I'm warning you two especially you Naruto, no tricks here" the twins sighs and nodded

Shikamaru looks at his watch "it's almost lunch time. Let's go"

"Good I'm hungry. Oi Haru, race you there!" and started running when Hinata called him "do you know where the canteen is?" he stopped and turned "no I don't" they all sweat dropped and Sasuke mutterd "dobe" Hinata heard it and gave him a glare then she marched up to where her twin is.

* * *

The canteen is quite large, actually resembling a restaurant. Well, what would you expect in an exclusive school like this? They saw some students chatting with each other about family, cars, movies, sports, books, women's etc….

They spotted a free table located at the corner and started to walk there when they passed a group talking about a certain book.

"Hey have you red the latest of the Icha Icha series? It's so cool!"

Naruto stopped to talk to them but Hinata reached out and pulled his ear

"Ittai!" Kiba and Lee laughed as they took their respective seats. Hinata sat with Naruto on her left with Neji and Shino. Sasuke and the others are across them.

Naruto was rubbing his ear "what did you do that for?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes on him "we came here for lunch, not to talk about those books" he pouted and said "it's a great book"

Lee and Kiba agreed. Hinata looks at them in surprise "you're reading it too?" they nodded

"It's very entertaining and knowledgeable too" Shino took their orders

Hinata gave Neji a look that says _"I'm being surrounded by perverts! Don't tell me you're one of them too?" _his cheeks flushed a little and received a withering look from her.

Meanwhile, Naruto looks like his birthday has come early "you know what? Jii-san is the author of it" he said proudly. Lee asked "really? Then you have complete copies? Can you lend me the second one?" he nodded happily.

Sasuke noticed Haru's ears are turning red _"what's with him? It's like he's uncomfortable about that topic. Oh hell, why am I thinking about him anyways?"_

Kiba then said "even Sasuke reads them, right captain?" "che" Hinata felt something like disappointment but she disregarded it quickly. She was glad when Shikamaru and Shino stood up and orders their food. After a few moments, they came back with 4 waiters behind them carrying their foods. As they ate the 3 boys continued talking about the latest Icha Icha series

"The new position looks very hot" engrossed at the conversation, Naruto totally forgot that his twin is a girl.

Hinata thought she's going to expire on her seat _"a girl is not privy to this kind of conversation but here I'm a boy! Oh, what have I gotten myself into?"_

Gripping her glass tightly, she drank then Kiba said "I bet the girls will like it"

"Yeah the way the man..." she slammed her glass down on the table nearly breaking it. Her companions' looks at her stunned "what's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asks.

She replied "can't we talk about some things other than that?"

The Chouji said "you're uncomfortable with the conversation because you're still a virgin aren't you?" she turned red as tomato. The guys from the other tables heard it too and started laughing at her chanting "we have a virgin in our midst!"

Even the usual emotionless Sasuke cracked a smile. Hinata looks at Naruto and Neji _"I'm going to kill the both of you!" _they sweat dropped.

Her cell phone rang again "what?" she snapped then she paled and quickly thrust it at Neji's face. He quirked an eyebrow and she mouthed "Papa desu". He immediately took the cell phone and stood up answering it. Hinata tensed and her loudmouth twin said "who is…" she clamped a hand on his mouth silencing him.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long delay. I'll try to update soon. I'm on chp. 15 of this already and the succeeding chapters are longer now than the previews one. It's getting more difficult now especially with the interaction bet. Sasuke and Hinata cough limes to lemons. That's all. Hope you all like this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	9. Bedlam

9 – Bedlam

Naruto pulled her hand away from his mouth "be silent. It's Papa" his jaw dropped open.

They both look at Neji uneasily "you're coming home?"

The twins bounded on their feet "oh god he's coming home! What do we do? What do we do?" they asked each other while the others just look at them in confusion. Then Neji shuts the phone off and walks back to them

"n-nii-chan…?" he sat back and stared at them. They swallowed, and then suddenly he smiled "6 more months" Naruto and Hinata slumped back on their seats

"I thought we're done for"

"What's happening?" Chouji asks

"Nothing, it's just a family problem" Naruto said.

Shino then said "let's finish our lunch quietly"

After wards a boy approached them "Neji, there's one more unoccupied room at the dormitory" the two cut him off "we'll take it!" the boy turned to them "he's the one who will be using it"

"Ah no, it's for us. He can find a room on his own" Naruto said and laid out his hand

"Huh?"

"The key, give us the key. I know you have it with you. Come on" the boy scratched the back of his head and looked at Neji who nodded. He gave it to Naruto "thanks!" and the boy left

Naruto and Hinata stood up "where are you two going?"

"We'll be taking our stuffs in our room"

"Yes I need to fix it. You know how disorderly Naruto is" he sweatdropped but Neji said "you won't be sharing the room"

"Eh?"

"Haru, your stuffs has already been brought to Sasuke's"

"nani?" he nodded

"Demo nii-chan, Naruto and I are always together"

"My mind is made up. The room will be shared by Naruto and I" turning to Sasuke "he's very neat and orderly like you"

Sasuke nodded and said "let's go. I want to rest now" and they all left

Hinata's protesting inside _"what is he thinking? Letting me share a room with that arrogant guy?"_ she was jerked away from her thoughts when Neji stops in front of a room. The others headed for their own rooms. Neji asks Naruto for the key and he gave it to him. Their bags and stuffs are already inside

"Hinata, inside" she nodded and followed him closing the door on her back

"I partnered you with Sasuke because he's a person who minds his own business and he's harmless"

"Demo niichan…"

"Naruto and you cannot share the same room even though you're best friends. Something always happens whenever you're together" the two sweat dropped

"And one more thing, you're safe with him. He doesn't like girls"

"Why is he gay?" Neji smirked "nah. He's just not interested in them"

"Did you hear that Hina? He's not interested in girls. Too bad for you then"

Hinata stilled and Neji asks why "he caught her interest Neji"

"No I'm not!"

"oh yes you are! You lost your temper with him already which you rarely did. He he, your interested alright" and he grinned at her

Neji sighs "he had them smitten by his looks"

"Them?"

"The girls of the school next to ours"

"Don't mind what Naruto had said nii-chan, it's not true. Sure he is handsome but his character is not likable for me"

"Whatever" Naruto said and continued his teasing smile at her. She stuck her tongue out at him in return and opened the door "where are you going?"

"To fix my stuff"

"Your room is at the end of the hallway" she nodded and left

* * *

Sasuke saw the luggage that Haru has, placed at the end of the 2nd bed. He had already changed from his uniform, now wearing a tight sleeveless shirt and a jogging pants. His eyelids are dropping when he heard three consecutive knocks. He gingerly left his bed and opened the door.

Hinata paused a little, taking in his new appearance _"he really is a handsome devil"_ then she bowed to hide the forming blush on her face. She walked past him and went to her luggages then started arranging them on the shelf. She's being careful in her arrangement because of her under wears. Sasuke might see them but he's actually completely ignoring her, which is a relief. She placed her two picture frames on her bedside table – one was with her family and the other with her twin, cousin and Kakashi, all of them in soccer uniforms – and her favorite mystery novel at the drawer. Her toiletries, she kept them in a box along with her undies. One more bag and a medium size box remains unopened. Her tote bag where she kept her soccer and tennis gears are placed under her bed; she took the box and sat back on her bed and started opening it:

"Ah! All of my other books are here. Hanabi really had it done" she doesn't know that she's being watched. Sasuke frowned when he saw Haru smile _"that smile, I've seen it before…"_

Then puzzlement crosses her face "hmm…a present? What is she thinking? (sighs) first blackmail and now this? Unbelievable!" tearing the wrapper, she saw a hard bound black book. She picked it up and her eyes widened when she sees what's beneath it

"This isn't true….i'm not seeing this!" her cell phone rang again; she answers it and it's Hanabi again

"nee-chan! You got me this time! Hello? Nee-chan are you there?" Hinata closes her eyes and heaved a calming breath

"I'm here. I want to know what else did you packed for me…the one in the medium size box."

"Ah! You saw the black book?"

"Beneath the black book; who told you to pack them here?"

"ano…Naruto-niichan, he said that he doesn't have any space in his bag"

"When was that?" _"I will strangle you Naruto!"_

"When you took a bath; don't worry, he'll take them from you; anyways, nee-chan the black book came from me. It's my gift to you; open it and turn the pages to page 95. You'll like it a lot" then she laughed out loud and ends the conversation

"Wait!" she sighs and looked evilly at the box. She decides to close it and put it aside. Her hands are shaking due to anger as she turned to look at the black book beside her. Heart thudding loud on her chest as she thought "let it be not what I'm thinking it is…"

Sasuke is getting amused with her expressions as she reaches for the book. Swallowing hard, she opened it.

_"To Hikaru, this is a good reference for life. _

_Hanabi the great (victory sign)_

Sasuke saw Haru's eyes bugged out and face turned red as tomato. Slamming the book shut, she bowed her head in shock. Trying to shake the image that she just saw – a naked man whose face was buried between the legs of a woman who looked to be in ecstasy – but to no avail; she's starting to have a headache then knockings on the door was heard.

Sasuke again was the one who opened the door with an annoyed expression "can't you see the "do not disturb" sign?"

The new comer glared at him. Naruto came in and saw her position _"uh oh! This is not good…she's very mad!" _then he looked at the box _"she saw them! Man, I'm gonna get flayed!"_

Sasuke's eyebrows rose up as Naruto cautiously walked near the bed when Haru suddenly pointed the box. He jumped in surprise; gulping, he took the box and slowly took a step backwards

"a-ano…I'm going" near at the door "U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO!" he started to shake when she slowly left the bed and turned around to face them. Sasuke and Naruto were taken aback when they saw her eyes are blazing with anger. Naruto dashed out of the room as she screamed "OMAE!" and quickly fallowed suit.

She grabbed the soccer ball that a bystander is holding and kicked it hard. The students ducked when they saw a zooming soccer ball and watched as it hit the running Naruto on the back of his head.

Neji heard the commotion and opened the door. He saw a crossed eyed Naruto lying on floor and a box lying a foot away from him. He walked to Naruto and bent down. Then came a voice

"hey Neji, is he still alive?"

"I guess so"

"My, that was a nasty hit!"

His eyebrows rose up "what do you mean?"

"A soccer ball hit him"

They heard a door slamming and turned his gaze into its direction, he sweatdropped _"what did he do to make her that mad?" _then he helped Naruto up and entered their room. He laid him on his bed when a student came in "hey Neji, he was holding this when he got hit" and hands him the box

"Thanks" he nodded and left the room.

Neji opened the box and saw what's inside _"no wonder he got hit!" _turning to Naruto "you know how sensitive she is when it comes to intimacy. You never learned!"

Naruto was still dizzy "she wasn't supposed to see them. The box should have been with my things then I'll just give her her books that were packed with them. Hanabi was the one who arranged them"

"Hanabi? Oi Naruto, she's only 12 and she's not allowed to see these kinds of books. I'll go to Hinata and talk to her. You nurse yourself" and he left the groaning Naruto alone.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long delay. I got so lazy you know along with so many personal problems. The next chapter will be up Saturday next week. Ja nee… 


	10. try outs

A/N: I am and always will be a standard Naruto disclaimer

Chapter 10 – Tryouts

Hinata on the other hand was lying face down on her bed with a pillow on top of her head. Sasuke picked up the book that had fallen on the floor when she ran after Naruto.

His eyebrows rose up and a smirk came to his face when he saw the title of the book:

"_Guide for a Pleasurable and Steamy Sex"_ then again there were knockings on the door _"the dobe has recovered quickly?"_

But it's not Naruto. It was Neji "Sasuke can I come in?"

He nodded and let him in. Neji went to Hinata's bed and pulled the pillow of her head

"What?" she turned to her back "Neji nii-chan! Did he send you to talk to me saying that he's sorry?"

He shakes his head and she sat up "I can't believe them, the nerve to do this to me!"

"Them?"

She nodded "Naru and the brat"

"What had she to do with Naruto?"

"Those damned books of his packed along with mine. Hanabi was asked by him to do it since he doesn't have any space on his bag"

"How did you know?"

"She called me"

Somebody gave a cough and both turned to Sasuke "I believe this is yours"

Neji took it and Sasuke went back to his bed and laid down not minding them

"What's this?" then he saw the title and narrowed his eyes on Hinata

"I thought you didn't like this kind of topic?"

"Do I look like I wanted that?"

"Then why did you have this?"

"Open the book and read it"

He opened it and was surprised "Hanabi gave you this? When did she…? If uncle ever found out about this, he'll skin her alive!"

"Naru probably is the cause after all she's the one who packed them. You know how curious she can be. I remember one time when she tried to nick the one that uncle Kakashi's reading because she saw him giggling"

Neji swore "Damned brat, I'll strangle her one time"

"I might beat you onto it" they both shared a grin

"ne nii-chan"

"Hmm...?"

She beckoned him closer and whispered on his ear "can you ask uncle Kakashi to allow me to bathe in his bathroom everyday? And one more thing, I want to have a divider here so that I can change without worrying that he (pointing to Sasuke) may found out that I'm a girl"

"Don't worry about it. Consider it done"

"ne, you're the best!"

"feh" and he stood up ruffling her hair. He called out to Sasuke and bid them goodbye. Sasuke just held up a hand and Neji left.

########################################

On the next day, Naruto apologizes to her the next day and he thanked her for not throwing away the book that she received from the brat. Neji came then with the divider and told her that Kakashi had agreed. The divider only took a little space and it made Sasuke puzzled to see it but then he shrugged it off.

Saturday came and the start for the try outs has come.

8:00 am

"Naru, we'll just meet later ok? Got to find the tennis area and it's time to meet Haku in person" he nodded and they went on their separate ways.

###########################################

Tennis area

Hinata was dressed in her own tennis outfit and brought along her Mizuno tennis racket which was given to her by Kurenai, the one she used a year ago in a championship match. She saw that it's not that many who will be trying out compared to soccer and basketball. After a few moments, a man who looks like Rock Lee emerges and introduced himself.

"I'm the tennis coach Maito Gai. I welcome you all!" and did a cool guy pose

Hinata sweat dropped _"I wonder what Kurenai-sensei's going to say if she saw him" _then she got distracted when Haku came out. She caught her breath at how beautiful he really is. "Hanabi is the duck and he's the swan. What a laugh" then a big question mark appears on her head _"if they ever get married, whose going wear the wedding dress?" _then she noticed his face had a solemn look on them _"could it be because of Hanabi?"_

He walks in front of them "my name is Yukino Haku, the tennis club team captain. This try out is organized in order for me to select my new team. I'm expecting all of you to give your best. The rules are simple; all of you will be divided into 4 groups: A, B, C.D and each of you will have a match that will run for 15 minutes. There will be 2 winners in each group, the chosen 8 must also prepare for a match with me in order to determine whose going to be my vice captain. This is a serious sport needing your skills, determination, stamina and presence of mind. Good luck to all"

Gai then produced a box "all of you 32 come here and pick a paper inside. Each paper has a corresponding number that will determine which group you'll belong to" and they all did. A (1-8), B (9-16), C (17-24), D (25-32). Hinata got the number 31-group D. She walked to where the bench of group D is located when Haku turns around and bumped into her

"Sorry" he said in a mellow voice

"It's okay" and their eye's met. Surprise registered on his face "Hyuuga!" she nodded and smiled

"What's your name?"

"Hikaru, Haru for short"

"Relative of Neji?"

"hai. He's my cousin" he nodded "what group are you in?"

"Group D"

"Well, good luck" she nodded and left him _"it seems like he wanted to ask more question about my relatives. Hanabi perhaps? Hmm…never thought he'd fall for my brat of a sister. Oh well, life really is unpredictable"_

#############################

Soccer Field

Naruto together with Neji and Sasuke as well as the rest of the guys who'll be trying out were already on the field warming themselves up after they had finished their application.

The others are getting impatient "where the hell is that new coach?"

Kiba turned to Naruto "he's your uncle isn't he? Where is he? The try outs should have started 30 minutes ago"

Neji sighs "Kakashi-san is usually late"

"What kind of a coach is he anyway with this kind of behavior he has?" Chouji asks when someone spoke from their back

"He's the kind of coach who will come if he feels like he's very much needed" Kakashi said. They jumped in surprise and sweat dropped.

"Sorry that I am late, I just over slept" Naruto and Neji shared the same thought _"it's because you're reading the Icha Icha book until past midnight"_ Kakashi turned to them "why isn't that you haven't started yet?"

"Well you see uncle, we're waiting for you"

He looked at Sasuke "you're the new captain right? It is you're responsibility to get your team going even without me. And you too Neji, as a former captain turned assistant coach should know that. I'm only here to supervise your play. All of you, use your brains, understood?"

The team was shocked, never expecting a reprimand on their first day. They nodded and Sasuke thought _"he's tough, unlike the former coach. This is going to be good after all; I've heard that he's a former star player that played in the nationals"_

"Get moving you lot" Neji declared

Sasuke then assembled the team and the new applicants were divided into two groups. a match is to be held. Kakashi, Neji with Shikamaru who's the team manager will scout those who have the potential to be on the team. The winner of the match will have a match with the original team consisting of sophomores and seniors. And the match begins.

########################

Hinata had already won her 2 matches. The other winner from her group is Seiji Takano; now they are just waiting for their match with Haku. She's been using her left hand since the match even though her right is more powerful. Ambidexterity is one thing that Kurenai had taught her since her specialty is the kick serve. She's not even tired thanks to all her years of playing soccer, her stamina had built up. She really wants to play soccer but she had to sacrifice it since Haku isn't a soccer player and another thing is that she had to consider the binding in her chest. She cannot let herself to be burnt out or she'll have a difficulty in breathing given her well endowed chest.

And now she watches as Haku made it to the court and started playing _"he's fast and very much in control. Left handed too like Kurenai-sensei"_ the more she analyzes him, the more serious she becomes _"a true tennis prodigy. He's got it all; looks, skills, stamina, determination and what's more frightening is that you cannot predict what he's going to do next. All in all, he's the epitome of a very dangerous opponent" _

After his match, Haku approached her. He looks kind of uneasy so she gave him a comfortable smile in return. He sighs as he sat beside her

"Are you close to Hyuuga Hanabi?"

She nodded "why?"

"I just wanted to know how she's doing these past months"

"She's fine" he smiled "that is good to know"

Then a shadow crosses his face "Hanabi told me about the two of you"

"Huh?"

"She said she cannot get out since her father had her guarded"

"I had a feeling it would be like that. I really wish to talk to her"

"You can"

"How? Our communication was cut off"

Her father is not here. Don't worry; I'll arrange it for you guys"

He smiled at her "thank you"

"Don't thank me yet. You have to meet her elder sister first before you can see Hanabi again"

"Yes, she told me about her. She said her one-chan is sweet and kind"

"_Oh really?"_

"We don't want her getting broken hearted"

"Why do you say that?"

"You're popular and handsome. It makes a pretty lethal combination for girls"

"I'm not interested in them. Hanabi is different though"

"That is good to hear. Can I keep your word in that?"

He nodded and both shared a grin

A/N: hi everyone. It has been a long time ne? First I wanted to apologize for the long delay of update on my fics. Major writers' block, personal and health problems had forbidden me to continue them. I got lost so to speak. No direction, no inspiration. I guess I got tired of chasing my dreams but my friends told me to be myself again. Do the things that I want to do and live with it. So little by little, i started to remember my fics again, what I wanted to write and post it for you guys. After all, I have to be responsible right? That is all. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Pardon the grammatical errors, for I am only human. I'll update again soon with all of my fics and I will post along them the new ones that I had written years ago.


	11. girls and discoveries part 1

A/N: as always….a standard Naruto disclaimer

Chapter 11 – girls and discoveries part 1

Sasuke watched the match of the new applicants and noticed that Naruto has the potential to be an excellent soccer player.

"The dobe's position as a mid-fielder suits him very well, and his stamina is unbelievable. He's been playing for almost 2 hours but his speed and strength is still the same"

The score is 3 to 2. Naruto's team won and Kakashi told Sasuke the chosen applicants. He called them one by one and including Naruto. Almost half the applicants withdrew because of tiredness and a match with the original team still stands. Neji handed Naruto a towel and a bottle of water.

"Thanks" and he gulped down the water immediately

"Hey Neji, any news about the tennis try-outs?"

"None"

Then Kakashi said "don't worry. It'll be fine after all, Kurenai taught Haru"

"Ne Uncle, is Kurenai-sensei really that good in tennis?"

"She became a world champion once"

"Eh? I want to see Haru play. Too bad we still have a match with the team"

Then they heard a boy talking with his friend "Man, the tennis match is awesome. The new 8 members were already chosen and among them is the new comer"

Kakashi winked at Naruto "see? Told you so"

"But the match is still not over because they'll go against Haku himself. I pity them actually since Haku is really ruthless in court"

Neji said "he's right. That is why he was chosen as the tennis team captain"

Naruto turned to Kakashi "uncle, can we have the match now? I want to make it to Haru's match" he nodded

"The match will begin now" rumblings were heard but they went to the field anyways.

Sasuke's position is a forward and he becomes one top if necessary. Lee is also a mid-fielder, while Kiba as the play maker, Chouji as the defender given his size and the quiet Shino as the goal keeper.

The first half wasn't that easy for Naruto. The heat of the sun made his fellow team mates more tired that it weighed their chances down to score. It ended 3-1. Lee's speed and dribbling skills is really impressive coupled with Sasuke's strength and ability. He scored 2 while Lee made 1. Before the end of the match, Naruto was able to score. He was already thinking that it wouldn't be bad if they would lose entirely but the new comers' changes his mind.

"Sasukeeee-kuunnn….!"

The girls from the neighboring school finally arrived and all of them are beautiful and lady like. Some of them went to the boys indicating their relationships. One particular female caught Naruto's eyes. He stood there simply awestruck by her beauty – pink hair, bright green eyes and she has a tall slender frame. She is accompanied by a beautiful blond and both were looking with puppy eyes at Sasuke who had an annoyed expression on his face.

Naruto for the first time the felt jealous of Sasuke _"how dare him? Can't he see that she's very beautiful and he's just ignoring her?"_

A bop on the head shook him away from his thoughts. He turned to glare at the maker – Neji.

"Before you get a nosebleed from looking at her, why don't you go to the field now? The second half is about to start" and he left him alone. Then something sparked on his head _"yeah! Maybe if I defeat Sasuke-teme here, she'll look at me"_ he laughed at the thought and ran to the field.

And the second half starts. But it turned out the favor is against them. His team mates slowed him down and he doubled his efforts in order to score. And what's more depressing is that the girls were screaming for Sasuke whenever he's in possession of the ball. He was able to score because Naruto got distracted when the pink haired girl screamed "defeat him Sasuke-kun!"

He got angry when Sasuke smirked at him "you get easily distracted dobe"

"Shut up teme!" then he said "bring it on"

"Sure dobe"

Sasuke passed the ball to Lee, and then passed to Kiba but Naruto never left Sasuke alone for he knows that he'll be the one to score. He glanced at the clock and saw that there is only five minutes left before the game ends and Lee already made 2 goals when he passed the ball to Sasuke. Naruto uses all his might to get it from Sasuke which he was able to do much to the dismay of the girls. Running for the goal, he uses the trick that Hinata would always play when they are against each other – kicking it to the goal post and as it bounces back, a follow up of a somersault kick to the far corner – and it's a goal! The whistle was heard and the game ended 5 to 2.

He was quite tired when he went to their benches. The girls as usual were waiting for Sasuke. The blond and the pink haired girls were having a tug of war with Sasuke's towel. He got so annoyed that he took the towel that's for Naruto

"Oi teme! That's mine" and he tried to grab it back but Sasuke already used it to wipe the sweat from his neck

"Still want to use it dobe?" he asked with a smirk

Then a towel slammed into Naruto's face and it was thrown by the pink haired girl

"Don't you dare call Sasuke-kun teme you idiot!" he was stunned then

"Really Sakura, that is not proper behavior. You shouldn't hurt him just because of Sasuke-san here" said by a tall brown haired girl accompanying Neji.

"But Ten Ten-chan…."

"Apologize Sakura"

Naruto saw that Sakura doesn't want to so he said "don't apologize especially if you won't mean it"

Sakura gasped, nobody has ever spoken like that to her before. She wanted to punch the yellow haired guy but he wasn't looking at her.

Naruto was peering closely at Neji's face then to Ten Ten. Neji saw his eyes narrowed then a glint came into them. He sweat dropped and bopped Naruto on the head.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is yes"

"Since when and why haven't you told me and Hina about it?"

Sasuke's ears caught the name Hina and wondered who could it be

"Only last year; and pardon me but the two of you were at London at that time. I forgot to write it to you"

Naruto grinned "Hina will want to meet her of course"

Neji smiled "she'll like her, no doubt about it"

Then they heard loud scream of girls "Haaaakkkuuuuu!!!!!"

"Oh damn I forgot! Hey Neji where's the tennis area?"

"Just right behind that building"

"Yosh!" and he dashed to go there leaving them behind

"Oi wait!" Neji called "really…"

"Neji, why is he in a hurry?" Ten Ten asked

"His best friend is going up against Haku so he wants to see him play"

"That's a grate idea. I also want to see Haku play, shall we?"

"Sure" then he thought _"I wonder how good Hinata really is at tennis even though soccer is really her forte"_ he turned to Kakashi whose again reading his book "are you coming with us?"

He nodded "let's go" and they left

Sakura latches onto Sasuke's left arm and said "let's watch too Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen your best friend play yet because I'm always watching you"

"Let go of him big forehead" and latches herself onto his right arm

"Shut up Ino pig! And don't touch Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke shrugged them roughly off of him before his temper exploded "leave me alone" and he started walking to where the match is being held

"Wait for us Sasuke-kun" Ino and Saskura chorused running after him

A/N: beginning this chapter, I'll be changing it to M incase I forgot that this fic is meant for a matured content. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll update my other fics so watch out for them. Grammatical errors here and there, sorry. Ja nee..


	12. girls and discoveries part2

A/N: the usual sayings…..standard Naruto disclaimer.

Chapter 12 – girls and discoveries part 2

Tennis Area

"Haru!" Hinata almost fell off from the bench she's sitting at in surprise of Naruto's voice. She waved her hand and waited as her twin made his way to her. Naruto stops in front of her bending to catch his breath

"Thank goodness (gasp) I made it (gasp) in time"

"Stop talking Naru and sit down" he sat and she went to her bag taking out a towel and a shirt. She handed them to him with a bottle of water.

It was also at that moment when the others arrived. Sasuke made his way to Haku with Sakura and Ino trailing after him. They were just a few feet away form the twins and the area is quite crowded with girls

"How's it going?" Sasuke asked

"Fine. The selected 8 are pretty good but I'm waiting for my match with Hyuuga Hikaru. It seems like he hasn't shown his real talent yet"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his comment and stared at them. Sakura and Ino took the opportunity to introduce themselves to the tennis captain

"Hi Haku-san, I'm Haruno Sakura"

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino"

Haku sweat dropped for he had heard many things about this two from Sasuke who calls them as an "annoyance". He greeted them with a simple hello and glanced at Sasuke's cold expression.

#######################

Back into the twins, Neji's with a girl and Kakashi are already there. Hinata wanted to ask who is the girl but turned her gaze to Naruto

"Take off your shirt. You're dripping with sweat"

As he did, she rubbed the towel she's holding onto his hair. Naruto caught her hand and said "I'll do it myself Hina" she nodded and watched as he finished wiping the sweat from his body and put on the shirt she had given him.

"So, how's the match?"

"I lost to Sasuke teme"

"It's alright Naru, at least you're on the team" turning to Kakashi "he is, isn't he Uncle?"

He nodded and said "he'll be a mid fielder as usual"

She beamed at Naruto who grinned back. She leaned closer to him "whose that girl with nii-chan?"

"You won't believe it but she's his girlfriend"

"Eh?!" then she looked at Neji and gave a small cough "care for introductions nii-chan?"

Neji smiled at her and said 'Ten Ten, meet my cousin Haru"

Ten Ten smiled at Haru who grinned back "you sure do know how to pick nii-chan; she's beautiful"

Blushing, she said "thanks for the compliment. But to tell you frankly, you look like a girl. You're too cute" the three froze a little but Hinata said "every Hyuuga looks this way. When we were little, nii-chan looks very much like a girl"

"Is that true? But now, he's every inch a man" the twins laughed at Neji whose cheeks had pinked a little.

He went down and pinched Hinata's cheeks "ittai!" he released her cheeks then he hugged her laughing when she pouted at him. The onlookers were surprised at the display of affection. Never before had they seen Neji like that for his demeanor is like Sasuke's.

Hinata glanced at her watch and sees there is only 10 minutes left before her match with Haku starts. She started warming up and asked Neji to bandage her right hand. She looked at Naruto and sees him looking jealously at someone. She followed his gaze and saw that there were two very beautiful girls beside Sasuke. And for some reason, she wanted to kick those away from him _"Now where did that came from?"_

Naruto seemed to be looking at one particular female, the pink haired one. She nudges him and said "after the match, we'll talk in your room" he nodded absentmindedly at her.

#########################

Sasuke on the on the other hand, had been studying Haru since they arrived _"he looks every bit as a girl. Damned cute to be exact"_ then his gaze fell to the legs and he gets unsettled by them_ "those legs, similar to that girl…."_ Then he shook his head _"impossible. I'm just seeing things for I wanted to see her again…but when, damn it!?"_

He was jarred from his thoughts when a hand clapped his shoulder "my match is about to begin" Haku said

"hn" and looks on as Haku made his way to the court.

"It's time" Hinata said to them "ganbatte yo!" they replied and she nodded.

Kakashi stopped reading "Naruto, watch what she can do"

"I know"

And the match begins. Haku made the first serve and she hit it back easily. The rally continued on _"he's fast. Just like I thought, he's reserved his energy for this"_

The crowed started clapping as the two keeps on preventing the other to score. Some girls started cheering for Hinata and Naruto sweat dropped "she already got her fans…if they only knew"

Sasuke thought "he's good. Haku's playing seriously against him"

Haku and Hinata doesn't seem to want to give in to each other but Haku delivered a buggy whip shot that is so fast that the latter wasn't able to answer. Hinata retaliated with her kick serve with her full strength and even Haku was surprised to see how it shook the perimeter fence.

Back to Naruto's group, they were shocked to see her force.

Kakashi leaned and whispered to him "Naruto.."

"Eh?"

"Make her mad again and I'm sure she'll deliver that shot to you…and when she does, I'll arrange your funeral immediately"

"UNCLE!" he said indignantly

His outburst caught attention and he shrank back in embarrassment. He glared at Kakashi whose smiling infuriatingly at him. He pouted and looked back at the game. The two players continued on until the umpire whistled signaling the end of the first set with Haku in the lead.

A five minute brake was given as both players went to their corresponding places. Haku said to a nearby Sasuke "see how good he is? He was able too answer my shots evenly and few can actually do that"

"You seem to be praising him"

"I am (grin) but I think that his arm is numbing right now for I didn't make those shots without the corresponding force unlike to others I had fought"

"Seems to be the end…"

"Too bad, I was just starting to enjoy myself"

They shared a smirk.

###################

True to his words, Hinata's racket dropped to the floor. Naruto picked it up and asked "what's wrong?"

"How strong is he?" It was Kakashi

She gave a grimace "he's a lot stronger that I thought. He can make those shots so easy, hiding the force in it. If I hadn't been trained by Kurenai sensei to players like him, the first shot could've made me loose my racket"

Naruto seemed worried "what are you going to do now?"

"I still have a card hidden in my sleeve. I just hope that it would work. If not, too bad for me then"

Naruto gave her arm a massage as they wait for the whistle. "Can you feel now?"

"A bit"

There goes the whistle and both players went back to the court. As they passed each other to change court Haku said "give me your best and I will do the same" she nodded.

########################

Hinata used her numbing arm to do the service with all her strength to Haku's court and as he answered she switched her racket to her other hand and delivering a slice shot.

Haku was quite surprised to it _"he can use both hands, amazing"_ and he also noticed that his opponent had gotten stronger and faster that before.

Hinata did a buggy whip slash that Haku countered with a double backhand. She retaliated with a jack knife which gave her a point. The two continued the rally that excited those who were watching the game. They didn't even notice that a great number had been added to them.

As they both looked at the time, a minute is only remaining and they doubled their effort to see whose going to get the winning point. Haku used the jack knife as she returned it with a volley expecting the smash from him. He was able to fool her as he changed it to the last second with a buggy whip. She tried to run after it but she lost her footing as she fell to the floor. The crowed echoed their dismay and the whistle were heard signaling that the match had ended with Haku as the winner.

##########################

A/N: pardon the grammatical errors, and m not really good at telling a tennis match. I was kinda inspired by Tennis no Ouji-sama and my favorite character is Fuji senpai. Now, when I described Haku's ability, my mindset goes to that of Tezuka-buchou whose techniques were simply amazing. And the nittoryuu (ryoma echizen) is not that exceptional for in our real world, there were some tennis players who can do that. Hope that explains the context of the match in this chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!! Oh yeah, before I forgot, the next chapter will hold the

SasuHina moments you've been waiting for. Just PM me if you have any questions.


	13. accidents and doubts

A/N: as usual, a standard Naruto disclaimer…

Chapter 13 – accidents and doubts

Naruto ran after her and helped her up as they heard the loud cheering and clapping from the crowd. Haku made his way to her and said "congratulations"

"Huh?"

"You've shown me great skills and I've decided that you'll be my vice captain"

Hinata looked at them and received their encouraging nods and she smiled "Hai. I will accept the position"

They shook hands "is your left ok?" Haku asked

"Hai. I'll recover, this is nothing. By the way, this match made me happy"

He smiled "You're style seemed familiar"

"Tennis was never my sport, until that is, I went to London. That is where I met my sensei who's a former champion"

"Now I know why. To tell you frankly, tennis seemed to agree with you really well"

"Uh, thanks"

Haku smiled gladly "I cannot let that talent to go to waste. I'll hand you the schedules myself once the training starts"

She nodded and Haku left them with Sasuke and the girls waiting for him. She turned her gaze to her friends and Ten Ten is beaming at her while Neji has that proud look in his face. She grinned. As Naruto took her racket and they started to leave the court, they gaped as girls suddenly swarmed in their direction, blocking their path. Ten Ten rolled her eyes and kissed Neji on the cheek (twins smirking at his blush) before saying goodbye to them.

Neji gave them a look _"don't mind me, in your front bakas"_ they pouted and turned to look at the girls in front, namely the girls attention is focused on Hinata. Some of them have hearts in their eyes that the three males sweat dropped.

"Oh Haru, you're so cute!" a girl with pigtails said

"You play really well" praised by a blond haired girl (dreamy look in her face)

"What are you're favorites?" another blond girls

And lastly, with all the girls in unison "Do you have a girlfriend? Can we see you again?!"

Hinata was taken aback with the barrage of questions that she's momentarily stunned. Then something clicked on her mind, a memory in the past like what's happening now.

"_Ok here goes…"_ she raked her hair sexily and flashed them a dashing smile "Not now girls, maybe some other time" and winked at them. It resulted in screams that nearly bled their ears. Some girls even fainted in happiness "Yes Haru-kun! Until next time!" and they went away with some of them carrying their unconscious friends.

Hinata sighed and turned to look at the three and stopped. Naruto, Neji and Kakashi were wearing identical expressions of incredulity. She sweat dropped "what?"

"h-how..where…when did you learn to do that?" Naruto sputtered

"It's a Hyuuga thing my friend" she said cockily

"Eh?! Neji doesn't do that!"

"It's because he doesn't need to. His coolness is enough for them ne, nii-chan?"

All Neji could do was nod. Naruto shivered

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oi Hina, don't do that again, you're giving me the creeps"

Hinata rolled her eyes "I only did that to make them go away"

Kakashi laughed "smart move. You should try to take some lesson from her idiot"

* * *

Hinata took a bath at Kakashi's. After dressing up, she went to Naruto's room and found him still rubbing water off of his hair.

Sitting on Neji's bed whose out of the moment, "so who is she?" she asked gently

He sighs "actually I don't know who she is except that her name is Sakura. They're studying at the school next to ours and a friend of Neji's girlfriend"

"You like her don't you?" a smile quirking at her lips. He nodded and stood up opening the windows wider, letting the air come in. she watches as he sat on the window sill looking ahead. She went to him and leaned on the wall, and then she felt a tug and her hair became unbound.

"Let your hair dry after all there's just the two of us here"

She smiled "so what's the problem?"

"She likes Sasuke temeh"

"Is that all?"

"Eh?"

"Naru, feelings do change. I think she only likes him because of his looks and cold attitude. Look at nii-chan, his coldness is 100% girl magnet"

He pouted "you think so?"

She nodded "women's intuition"

"Hina…anou…would you?" she giggled "yes of course"

He gave a huge smile "Thanks a lot. I'm glad you're here with me"

"You're my best friend Naru, but she had to pass my standards"

"You too Hina; I'll make sure that if ever you'll have a boyfriend, he had to pass my standards believe it" their gazes locked and started laughing.

* * *

Days go by in the same routine: classes, practices and the girls. She gathers information about Sakura through Ten Ten and the girls that has been plaguing her like hell. She keeps on being impressed by her academic performance and her good standing in the school. All these information, she passes to Naruto who seemed to be getting more and more attracted to the pink haired girl.

It was the last week of the month when she received a package from her sister. Inside it is a binocular with a note "to make sure you see Haku anywhere" she muttered "damned brat". She took out her cellphone and dialed their residence number.

"I hope it's Hanabi or Rika-chan who'll answer the phone"

After a few rings "Hyuuga residence"

"Hey Rika it's me"

"Hinata-sama!"

"Lower your voice. Somebody might hear you"

"Oh yes. Sorry"

"Hey Rika, I need your help"

"Anything Hinata-sama"

"Go to the Uzumaki house and ask Jiraiya jii-san where is that place that I had asked of him; He knows what I'm talking about, then gather some of my personal stuff and buy me some toiletries and bring them there. I'll pick it up some time"

"No problem"

"Arigatou. Umm… has papa called there?"

"Yes. Hanabi-sama is the one who talked to him"

"Oh. Is the security still there?"

"Yes"

"Where is the she?"

"Taking a bath as usual"

"Tell her to call me ne?"

"Hai"

"Ja"

And the conversation ends. Then she saw something slipped from the bottom of the door. She got out of her bed and bent down to pick it up when the door suddenly bursts open. It slammed on her head that she fell back and cried out in pain "ittai!!!" An angry Sasuke was the one who opened the door and looked down in surprise when he heard a cry. He saw Hinata clutching her head in pain

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked as he closes the door

"You hit me" she snapped

"It's your fault you're in the way baka!" he said coldly but he stopped when he saw tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes "bastard!" she stood up and walked to the door to go out when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his bed.

"sit" and he walked to his drawer and took out his first aid kit and sat beside her "let me see" pulling her hand from the forming lump on her head _"it feels like I'm holding a girls hand"_

Hinata pulled her hand from his and put it on his lap _"his hand is so warm"_

"What were you doing down there anyway?"

"I saw a note. Somebody must have slipped it there and I was about to pick it up when you hit me"

"You should have left it alone"

"It maybe important"

"It's not because it came from the girls" he said clearly annoyed

"Careful!" she said as he dabbed some ointment and it stung. Then he put up the dressing to finish it up.

She looked at him and said "thanks"

Sasuke noticed the tears and unconsciously wiped it away with his finger. Hinata was stunned by his gentle act.

"_What am I doing?"_ he asked himself and immediately stood up putting a distance between them. Hinata dashed out of the room in a thrice. She ran until she notices that she's at the school church already. She sat down and touched the corner of her eye he had touched with the hand he had held a while ago and smiled. She looked at the glass paned window and it reflected her blushing cheeks.

* * *

When Naruto saw the lump and asked about it, she said she had hit her head on the door and asked her to be careful next time. Hinata couldn't seem to forget that incident but little does she know, the next will be the more memorable one.

* * *

Hinata was running away - form her fan girls that had become annoying – looking for a place to hide. She saw a bush on the corner of the church and made a run for it when Sasuke came running from the other end. They nearly bumped on each other

"Go away! I saw it first" he hissed

"I saw it first Uchiha. Now move" she snapped

They both froze when "Sasssukeee-kuuunnnnn!!!!!!" "Haaaaruuuuuu-kuuuunnnn!"

The two grabbed each other and hide in the bushes. They held their breaths when footsteps were nearing them when…

"Hey guys let's go! I've received a text that the head mistress is coming back to the school in 15 minutes!"

"Oh no!!!"

"We have to move fast!"

"We'll catch Sasuke-kun and Haru-kun next time" the two hidden figures both grimaced.

They gave a sigh of relief when the girls seemed to disappear. They both looked at each other and stopped. Their faces were awfully close and both turned away to stand up dusting themselves.

As Sasuke tried to move past her, he slipped "?!" and fell on top of Hinata who groaned when her body hit the ground "damn!" their eyes' met and they froze, for the second time, their faces were really, really close.

Sasuke was about to say something when something heavy fell on top of his head and his lips crashes into hers. Their eyes' widened in shock that they were practically kissing and they haven't moved at all. Hinata pushed Sasuke off of her and stood up blushing madly. Sasuke on the other hand came out of his shock when a sound was heard.

The two turned to see a cat mewling at them, and…is the cat staring at them smugly?! They both looked at each other and Hinata, who felt like suffocating, runs away.

Sasuke – in a dazed state – walked away from that place still unbelieving at what had transpired. He never noticed that he's at the soccer field already; he wants to shake off the feeling that the kiss had felt good. In anger, he kicked the solitary ball he saw, in the wrong direction and it bounces back slamming onto his face. He got a nosebleed in return.

"Am I gay?" he asked himself, horrified at the mere thought of the possibility "no way!!!"

Then he heard it again, the mewling of a cat. He glared at it as it stares back at him, smirking. Is that right? He closes his eyes for a moment and opened them again and sees the same "What the hell…?" and stared at the cat stupidly as it stood up, walked gracefully before glancing at him again, smirking, as it ran away from him.

"It's those fan girls fault!!!!"

* * *

Hinata couldn't face Sasuke that night so she asked Naruto if she could sleep with him. Sasuke on the other hand is grateful that Haru left the room, ythat way his disturbing thoughts will disappear.

But try as they might, they cannot forget that kiss.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Finished this chapter at last! Got many revisions and the scenes aren't that easy to revise after all. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Next chapter: and they were found out

Guess who…he he he


End file.
